Don't Lie To Me
by Mel-aka-edgehead
Summary: Buffy admits in the episode "Older and Far away" that she and Spike are a couple. I take it from there.  Buffy and Spike have an argument


Don´t Lie to Me

Buffy sat in the dark auditorium of the UC Sunnydale and paid attention to her new History Professior, Milton Fine. She had always secretly loved History and now she thought she might like it even more, because Professor Fine was a hot man…and sometimes she thought that he reminded her of Spike…his facial expressions…and his body language…only he was a little bit older and hadn't got that familiar, sexy accent.

They talked about family trees…and Professor Fine wanted every student to make their own Tree.

He showed them a genealogical tree, going right back into the eighteenth century. Mr. Fine expounded it for some of his students and looked around. His gaze stopped at Buffy, who looked spellbound at the screen.

"Is there something in my family tree that fascinates you, Miss Summers?" he asked politely and tilted his head to one side….another gesture that reminded her of Spike.

Buffy shook her head to clear it a little and looked him in the eyes. "You have English forefathers?"

Professor Fine nodded. "Yeah…I still got some aunts and uncles in England."

"I see…and their last name is Pratt?" asked Buffy.

"I don´t know why you're asking me that, but yeah, their last name is Pratt…do you know them?" he asked back.

Buffy didn´t answer him and looked back at the screen thoughtfully. *That would be the answer to why he reminds me of Spike...*

"I want you to make a family tree of your own family…and try to go as far back as you can. You have three weeks for this homework…I wish you all a beautiful evening…and I'll see you tomorrow, when I'm sure you'll all be as lively as ever!" Mr Fine said and approached his desk to get his notes.

As Buffy was about to leave the room he called her back. "Miss Summers? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She gulped down the lump in ther throat and turned back into the auditorium. She walked over to his desk. "Sure…did I do something wrong?"

Professor Fine chuckled. "No…you didn´t do anything wrong…I only wondered why you were so interested in my family history?"

"Oh, I just - I knew someone with the name Pratt…and I wonder if he could be a relative", said Buffy and glanced at her watch. Spike would be here any minute to meet her, so they both could go patrol.

He stood up and approached Buffy. They both stood face to face as he spoke up. "Oh really…well, that would be interesting…do you think we could meet up for a coffee and talk about that?"

"Sss…sure…when did you have time?" Buffy stuttered.

He tilted his head again to one side and looked at the ceiling. "How about tomorrow? I have a free period at 2 pm…what do you say?"

Buffy smiled. "That´s fine by me!"

"Okay…I'll meet you in the cafeteria, at two," he said and looked her straight in the eyes.

*OH MY GOD…he even has the same eyecolor as Spike!* she thought as she left the room and bumped into Spike!

"Hey Sweetie!" she said and wanted to kiss him…but he turned away. "Let's go…the beasties are waiting!"

The whole time they were on patrol Spike didn´t say a word. Buffy didn´t know what could have happened, and decided to ask him when they get back home.

Spike opened the front door, threw the keys onto the coffetable and flung himself onto the couch. He grabbed the remote and flicked irritably through the TV-Channels, as Buffy followed him slowly.

She closed the door, took off her coat and then just stood in the doorway and looked at her boyfriend, who was pushing the buttons on the remote so hard that she thought it would break any minute.

"Okay Spike…What´s up?" she asked him.

He didn´t look at her. "Why don´t you tell me?"

Buffy made her way to the couch and sat down beside him "I don´t know what you mean, honey!"

As her hand touched his thigh, he leapt up from the sofa and began to pace back and forth. "I may be naive…but I´m not stupid, Buffy!"

"What are you talking about!" she asked him blankly, with no clue what he wanted from her.

He stopped and looked at his beautiful girlfriend. "When you told me you wanted to go back to college I was happy that you were finding your way. I loved it at first, when you talked about how cool it is to learn all the stuff you ever wanted…but lately you've got only one subject!"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. And that is?"

"Your new History Professor!"

"You mean Professor Fine?...Oh come on, Spike, that´s not true!" she said and shook her head as Spike raised HIS eyebrows.

"So it´s not true that you said that he is soooo cool, and he knew so much about American history? It's not true that you said if you didn´t have me you'd jump his bones in a second?" Spike said and his words reeked of possessiveness.

"Oh my god…you're jealous!" Buffy said as he finally wound down.

"Please," said Spike, pretending to be amused. "You're off your head, pet!"

"No…I'm not! You´re jealous of my History teacher…why? Because I told you so much about him? That's ridiculous…."

Spike cut her off. "So I didn´t see you with him two hours ago, making a date for tomorrow?"

"We don´t have a date, Spike. We want to…."

Again Spike cut her off in mid-sentence. "Don´t lie to me, Buffy. I´m tired of it… I've lived for soddin' ever, I've done everything, but I can´t do this again…Dru cheated on me…and I let it happen for years without one word…but if you do it to me…that'll be another story."

Spike made his way to the door. "I think it´s better if I leave!"

"Please - Spike!...there isn´t anything between me and Fine…please believe me!" Buffy said and her eyes shone with tears.

Spike didn´t turned around as he opened the door.

"Goodbye, Buffy."


End file.
